jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Matthew G. Anderer
Colonel Matthew G. Anderer is the former Director, Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps, Maxwell Air Force Base, Ala. He was responsible for the Air Force’s high school citizenship training program comprised of more than 120,000 students at 867 high schools worldwide. Current Assignment Colonel Anderer directs staff initiatives and policy to implement the world’s largest and most comprehensive aerospace science education program. He develops policies and procedures for the day-to-day operation of the AFJROTC program; establishes standards for unit operations, instructor qualifications and cadet performance; screens, approves and certifies instructors; establishes new AFJROTC units; establishes the curriculum; and provides equipment, supplies and uniforms to AFJROTC units. Colonel Anderer also monitors distribution of AFROTC scholarships for officer candidates allocated to AFJROTC. Career Colonel Anderer was commissioned through the Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps at Saint Joseph’s University in 1988. Upon graduation from Undergraduate Pilot Training, he was selected to remain at Reese AFB, Texas, as a T-38 First Assignment Instructor Pilot, where he flew more than 600 instructional sorties. Later, as a C-141 aircraft commander, he commanded missions ranging from operations Agile Avenger to Provide Comfort and Urgent Fury. The colonel also served as a Special Operations Low Level (Phase II) mission director and instructor. Following Air Command and Staff College, Colonel Anderer was assigned to the Aviation Tactics Evaluation Group (AVTEG), Joint Special Operations Command, Fort Bragg, N.C. During his tenure at AVTEG, he participated in numerous joint exercises and deployed in support of operations Enduring Freedom, Iraqi Freedom and Noble Eagle. Colonel Anderer was an operations officer, 1st Airlift Squadron, responsible for managing six Special Air Mission C-32 and C-40 aircraft, directing over 150 personnel supporting White House and secretary of the Air Force tasking. There, he directly supported the vice president, secretary of defense, secretary of state, first lady, chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and other national leaders and heads of state. Colonel Anderer was then commander, 89th Operations Support Squadron, where he led Air Mobility Command’s most diverse operations support squadron, responsible for managing SAM coordination and planning, the national executive airfield, weather and intelligence support to Air Force One and the 89th Airlift Wing, the Air Force’s largest flight records section and the Air Force’s C-20/C-37 pilot, flight engineer and apprentice flight attendant schoolhouses. During this period, Colonel Anderer again deployed to Baghdad International Airport in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom as commander, 447th Expeditionary Operations Support Squadron, where, among other duties, ensured the airfield remained fully operational during the “Surge in Iraq.” Colonel Anderer was later assigned to the NATO Communications and Information Systems Service Agency, where he was chief, Alliance Ground Surveillance Integration, responsible for coordinating design architecture, force structure and budget estimates for NATO’s future RQ-4B Global Hawk program. Prior to his current assignment, Colonel Anderer served as the assistant chief of staff for requirements, where he was responsible for the oversight of the annual $300M operations and maintenance budget as well as numerous modernization and sustainment efforts valued at more than $930M for the NATO-owned E-3A fleet. Effective dates of promotions Second Lieutenant July 30, 1988 First Lieutenant October 6, 1990 Captain October 6, 1992 Major April 1, 2000 Lieutenant Colonel April 1, 2004 Colonel July 1, 2009 Major Awards and Decorations Bronze Star Medal with 1 oak leaf cluster Defense Meritorious Service Medal with 1 oak leaf cluster Meritorious Service Medal with 2 oak leaf clusters Aerial Achievement Medal Joint Services Commendation Medal Air Force Commendation Medal Air Force Achievement Medal with 2 oak leaf clusters Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps Category:U.S. Air Force Category:Unit Commander Category:Personnel